


You terrify me (But please don't stop)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Prompt - Yennefer & Tissaia, Motel, fries & Baby powder.Tissaia finds herself stuck in a motel room with Yennefer, after Triss convinces to pick her up to bring her to Triss and Sabrina's wedding. Tissaia would be fine with this, if they hadn't been dancing around each other for years and if Yennefer wasn't like a panther chasing its prey.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	You terrify me (But please don't stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts).



> For good ol' bloodinthefields. Can't wait until you ride shotgun and we show people who the real badasses are.

Just when Tissaia thought she couldn’t get possibly angrier at Yennefer, she strolls in with a grin on her face, mouth clearly full of fries and god knows what else. She’d asked her to go out and pick up a moderately healthy dinner. Of course, Yennefer would justify that burgers are healthy because they’ve got lettuce on them.

Of course, she would.

She doesn’t know why she agreed to do this. Doesn’t know how Triss’s puppy dog face manages to melt her heart. She watches as Yennefer sits on the other twin bed, dirtying the shirts with her purple doc martens. She lets her eyes wander up Yennefer’s body, lets them settle on her chest for far too long that she would ever admit.

How could skinny jeans and a black tank top, look so sexy on someone?

She carries on her journey up Yennefer’s body and meets the woman’s violet eyes, eyebrow quirked, clearly having caught Tissaia’s journey. Tissaia wanted to blush but instead just sighed. Threw her empty burger wrap on the floor and huffed as she laid back on the bed. She wondered when they’d last replaced the sheets in this shitty motel.

Looking at the horrible brown flowers on the beds, she would say not since the 50’s.

Why did Triss have to ask her to do this? Why did she so easily give in? She’d known it would be hard to spend time alone with Yennefer. Knew it would be hard to be trapped in her mini with the woman. It was embarrassing enough that she had a crush on her step sisters best friend, without shoving them in her tiny car and then a motel for the night.

_“Please Tiss, please pick up Yenna, she has no money at the moment and Sabrina and I both want her at the wedding.”_

She’d wanted to make a comment that Yennefer of course would have no money, having chosen to become an artist. She couldn’t bring herself to do it though. She’d seen Yennefer’s paintings. They were almost as exquisite at the artist herself.

God, Yennefer was beautiful.

She’d first met Yennefer when Triss had brought her home after her first term in University. She had come home from uni herself. Yennefer was always a whirlwind of chaos and destruction, no matter how Triss had managed to keep her grounded.

It both scared and excited Tissaia.

She’d been fucked from the moment she had walked in the door. Ripped grey jeans, some sort of band t shirt covered in paint and that seductive smile on ruby red lips. Tissaia had fallen for her in that moment and she’d never been able to get up.

They’d been dancing around each other for years, neither one willing to really make the first move. Both scared of rejection. They’d watched each other fall into other relationships and fall out of them just as easily. Geralt. Rita. They’d lasted a while but there had always been something missing.

Always, they seemed to be pulled back together, no matter how many times they’d resisted each other.

For the longest time Tissaia had considered Yennefer a maybe, a could have been, an almost. Now as she watched Yennefer kick off those boots and stretch back on the bed, Tissaia wanted nothing more than for her to be come a now, a forever, hers.

She shook her head and muttered to Yennefer that she would be taking a shower.

She chose to ignore the “Would you like some company?” shouted after her.

The issue with Yennefer was that she never knew if the woman was being serious. There was something there. She could see it, in Yennefer’s eyes but Tissaia could never read if it was just lust. She’d seen the jealousy that Yennefer held when she had brought Rita to Christmas dinner last year. A dinner that Yennefer had always found herself invited to.

She had seen Sabrina counselling her as Rita kissed her under the mistletoe. She had wanted to storm over pull Yennefer into her arms, takeaway all the pain she was making her feel but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to put her hand in the fire, no matter how tempting, she would always seemingly be terrified of being burnt.

But what if the burn would feel so sweet?

Tissaia was all about order. Even now in the shower she had her routine. She would start with the shampoo. A short squeeze. Massage shampoo into her and scalp. Wash out. Pick up conditioner, another short squeeze, massage. Step out of shower, do not wash conditioner off. Rub body wash into skin, shave legs, under arms, if needs be. Wash conditioner off after 2 minutes. Stand under spray for a few moments. Then get out, towel dry hair and body, finish of by placing baby powder on the skin.

She was in the middle of rubbing the baby powder into her skin when Yennefer opened the door.

“Goddess, you take forever.” The woman groaned dramatically as Tissaia quickly grabbed her towel pulling it close to her body. “What the hell are you doing?”

“For FUCK SAKE Yennefer.” Tissaia growled, holding the towel close to her body, baby powder now all over the floor, from when she had jumped out of her skin. “I was in the middle of my after-shower routine, what the hell do you think I was doing?”

“I thought you were in the shower with your hand between your legs, thinking of me, to be honest.” Yennefer said with a shit eating grin one her face. “Especially with the way you were looking at me earlier, you looked like you wished I was eating you, instead of the burger.”

“In your dreams, Yennefer.” Tissaia blushed but rolled her eyes, her hands still clinging at the towel. “Can you please leave so I can have finish my routine in peace, please.”

“Didn’t think you knew that word.” Yennefer licked her lips and Tissaia felt like her prey. Yennefer was a panther and Tissaia a deer, next on her menu. “Wonder what other words you know, once pressed, once under pressure.”

“Yennefer!” Tissaia refused to look at her, refused to fall into those darkened violet eyes. “Leave.”

“No please now?” Yennefer moved closer, bending down she picked up the bottle of baby powder that Tissaia had been rubbing into her legs. “What were you doing with this, doesn’t look like something you would use?”

“Well, why pay an extortionate amount of money for moisturises when this makes your skin just as soft.” Tissaia shrugged. “Started when I was a broke uni student, never really felt the need to trade up.”

“So, you’re telling me, Tissaia De Vries, super lawyer extraordinaire, uses baby powder instead of buying moisturiser?” Yennefer’s smile was so beaming that Tissaia could have been blinded, if she wasn’t still looking anywhere but the other woman.

“Its not a big deal Yennefer.” Tissaia shrugged as she moved to sit down on the bath, knowing Yennefer wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, not until she got bored when she realised Tissaia wouldn’t be dropping her towel for her.

“It is when you’re sending me moisturiser that clearly costs fifty pounds or more on my birthdays because you know I like the smell.” Yennefer’s smile turned softer as Tissaia blushed harder.

“Yes, well, lilac and gooseberries is your signature smell, it would be a crime to take that from you.” Tissaia cleared her throat. “When your paintings start to sell again, you’ll be able to afford it for yourself.”

“Maybe.” Yennefer whispered, clearly, she didn’t believe Tissaia. She moved towards her once more and knelt on the cold tile floor. “Let’s see how soft your skin is then.”

“What?” Tissaia’s fish impression would have done very well on Britain’s got talent. She gawped at Yennefer. “What do you mean?”

“You said its just as good as the expensive stuff, let me see, might try it myself when the lotion runs out.” They both knew that was a lie. Yennefer would never let it run out; she was always careful when it came to the lotion. Always used it moderately just in case Tissaia grew bored in treating the girl every birthday.

Tissaia never would though.

Tissaia swallowed and finally decided to look at Yennefer. Her eyes were just as she imagined. Darkened with lust, with want, all for Tissaia. This was her chance. This was their chance. She knew there would be no going back. She knew there may not be another chance after this.

She would remain an almost, a could have been, a maybe.

She spread her legs and moved the towel up to sit just a top her thighs, dropped it from her chest also. She heard Yennefer gasped and couldn’t help the smirk that grew on her own face. It seemed all of Yennefer’s confidence left her as her eyes traced every inch of skin she could see. She was completely taken in by the older woman’s naked body.

Tissaia moved forward and took Yennefer’s right hand in hers. She placed it on her knee before moving it up her thighs, giving Yennefer time to feel the soft skin. She stopped just before she reached her centre and stared at Yennefer.

“Soft?” She murmured, watching as Yennefer nodded. Clearly the woman didn’t trust her voice to speak. Tissaia took control again, she leant forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss. She felt Yennefer kiss back after a few seconds of shock.

She brought her hands back to the towel and removed it completely from her lap, revealing herself to Yennefer. She sat on the edge of the tub in a grimy hotel bathroom, making out with her step sisters best friend like a teenager.

She was taken by surprise as Yennefer, removed her hand and suddenly hooked both hands under Tissaia’s thighs, she lifted herself and Tissaia up without detaching their lips. Tissaia gasped as Yennefer threw her onto Tissaia’s bed.

Yennefer’s of course, was now filthy with ketchup stains and dirt from her boots.

They said nothing as Yennefer removed her clothes, throwing them around the room like the chaotic force of nature that she is. Yennefer soon crawled up to the bed, hovering above Tissaia before kissing her again.

Their bodies pressed together and it didn’t matter to either of them that they were in a shitty room, the smell of McDonalds still surrounding them, mixed with Tissaia’s body wash and the baby powder all over the bathroom floor.

Yennefer’s hands seemed to be everywhere and Tissaia’s gasps filled the room. She could feel the woman everywhere. She had no idea why they had waited so long to do this. No idea why she has resisted the younger woman for so long.

Her hands gripped the sheets as Yennefer’s fingers found exactly the place, she wanted them. She could feel Yennefer sucking on her the skin by her hip bone. She could feel her marking her, feel her ruining her for anyone else. She would never want anyone else, could never think about anyone else.

Yennefer was all she wanted, all she could see, all she could feel.

Her voice was hoarse by the time the woman was done with her. Yennefer smirked up from between her thigh and Tissaia found her energy renewed as she grabbed the woman, pulled her up and flipped her onto her back.

It was only moments later that Tissaia’s fingers wound find out how wet and ready Yennefer was for her. She found out that Yennefer loved it when Tissaia’s mouth sucked on her earlobe before whispering directly into her ear.

_“Your cunt is as a greedy as you are, Yennefer.”_

Yennefer came with her nails raking down Tissaia’s back, another part of Tissaia’s body that would bare her brand.

They fell next to each other, sweaty and worn out. Yennefer turned to look at her. Her eyes conveying the one emotion that Tissaia had struggled to see before. She moved forward and captured her lips in a long kiss.

It turned out there was only a few things Tissaia needed, to push herself and Yennefer together.

A motel, fries and baby powder.


End file.
